Roped to the Past
by RueEmerson
Summary: Sequel to On the Ropes. Peggy Carter's cousin Liv, Bucky, and Steve learn how to live again in modern day New York.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This fic is a sequel to On the Ropes, so you should probably read it first for context. I own nothing in the MCU except for my original character Liv and her story._**

PRESENT DAY

Olivia "Liv" Yardley-Barnes sat on the bar stool at the kitchen island, chin in hand, leaning on the countertop, as she watched her best friend Steve Rogers argue with Tony Stark.

Per usual, it was a difference of opinion over Avenger rights. It was to the point Liv was surprised Howard's son even let them in Stark Tower anymore.

Nevertheless, they were still welcome probably because Tony had a certain amount of respect for the man he grew up hearing about. Plus she suspected Director Fury had probably insisted he make nice.

After emerging from the ice, she, Bucky, and Steve had been surprised to learn that Howard had not only settled down but had a son. Tony had his father's mannerisms and drive. His ego and playboy attitude, however, made Howard look innocent.

"At it again, I see," Bucky muttered as he plopped down in the stool beside Liv. "Why don't they just have a boxing match and settle it?"

Liv snorted. She knew her husband wasn't a big fan of Tony because Tony always seemed to be picking on Steve.

"It's because Tony doesn't want to mess up that pretty face of his," Natasha Romanoff chimed in from the stool on the other side of Liv. She said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

Tony shot Nat a narrowed look and frown; Nat just smirked at him.

* * *

"I don't know why I even bother," Steve groused as unlocked the door to the Brooklyn apartment he shared with Bucky and Liv.

After their reprieve at the cabin, Bucky and Liv wed in a quiet ceremony and the three of them moved into this apartment furnished to them by SHIELD. It wasn't the life Liv had dreamed of, but considering the circumstances, it would do—for now.

While Liv had married Bucky, she had essentially married Steve, too. She knew most people wouldn't comprehend the bond they all shared; but then again, how could anyone understand what they had been through?

"Don't let him get to you, pal," Bucky said, slapping Steve on the shoulder as he passed him.

"I don't know why Peggy encouraged him. He isn't anything like his father," Steve continued.

Both Bucky and Liv stilled at Peggy's name.

Steve noticed and sighed. He still hadn't told them Peggy was alive, even though he had known for the better part of three months now.

He had repeatedly sat at the Smithsonian in the exhibit dedicated to Captain America and the Howling Commandos and contemplated about going to visit Peggy but couldn't bring himself to do it yet.

Steve really didn't know why he hadn't told Liv; he supposed it was because he was trying to protect her as she settled into her new life with Bucky and he didn't want to upset her.

"Something you need to tell us?" Bucky jokingly asked at Steve's faraway expression. Steve snapped to the present.

"Actually, there is," Steve hedged, running his hand through his hair.

Liv grabbed Bucky's hand and pulled him onto the couch with her. They both expectantly looked at Steve.

"Peggy's alive," he blurted out.

Stunned, Liv stared at him, trying to wrap her mind around the news. Steve tried not to squirm under her intense gaze. Bucky didn't know what to say.

"How long have you known?" Liv finally asked in a quiet tone that alerted Steve that she knew he been hiding this from her and was definitely angry with him.

"Fury told me when we woke up," he nearly whispered.

She silently stood up and walked out of the room. They then heard the bedroom door click shut.

Bucky shook his head before standing up. His steel blue eyes locked with Steve's distressed bright blue ones.

"I'm sorry," Steve told him. "I started to tell her so many times, but …"

"I understand why you did it, but that doesn't make it any easier on her, pal," Bucky replied, leaving the room to go to his wife.

* * *

Liv was furious.

How dare Steve not tell her about Peggy! So many times she had wished she had one more minute with her cousin, to talk to her, to hug her, to get her advice.

"You know he was just trying to protect you," Bucky said when he quietly let himself into their bedroom.

"He let me keep thinking she was dead!" Liv angrily retorted, her fists at her side. "Every time her name came up, he could have told me."

Bucky sympathetically nodded.

"But he didn't! He has been carrying that fact around, keeping the truth to himself," Liv said, pacing around the room. She halted in her tracks and whipped her head toward Bucky.

"Did you know?" she asked.

"No. But I wondered. He has been spending a lot of time at the museum," he said. "He never breathed a word to me."

Liv brushed past Bucky and marched back to the living room where Steve was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Have you been to see her? Where is she?" she demanded.

"I haven't seen her," Steve brokenly replied. "I'm sorry. I should have told you, but you're so happy, I didn't want to make you sad. She's in a nursing facility. I'm so sorry."

All of Liv's anger melted away at the sight of seeing Steve hurting.

She knelt in front of him and pulled him into her arms.

"I'm sorry, too," Liv whispered as they clung to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Liv wept as she hugged her frail cousin, who was sitting in a wingback chair in her room at the nursing facility. Peggy was dressed in a housecoat with her white hair awry.

"It's been so long!" Peggy cried as she clung to Liv. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry," Liv said, soothing her cousin's hair. "I've been where I couldn't get away to see you before now. I've missed you so much!"

Liv leaned back on her haunches and gathered Peggy's gnarled hands in hers.

"I heard you got married?" Liv gently asked. Peggy gave her a sad smile.

"Yes. You probably don't remember Andrew. He was one of the hundreds of men Steve rescued during the war," Peggy replied, her eyes clouding up again.

"Andrew was a good man. He gave me two children before he died of brain cancer," she added. Liv nodded, having noticed Peggy's son and daughter in the photo frames throughout the room. There were younger children pictured, too, so Liv assumed Peggy also had grandchildren.

Peggy pulled her hand from Liv's and touched Liv's face.

"I've missed our adventures together," Peggy said. Liv half-laughed and half-cried.

"I hear you've had many of your own since," Liv replied, referring to SHIELD.

"After we lost Steve, Howard and I worked hard to keep HYDRA at bay," Peggy answered, wistfully staring over Liv's shoulder, briefly lost in thought.

"You disappeared," Peggy accused Liv, her gaze now trained on Liv. "Where did you go? We searched that HYDRA base and couldn't find you. Nathaniel never did give up hope that you'd be found …"

Stunned, Liv stared at Peggy. She had just assumed everyone knew that she and Bucky had gone down with Steve into the ice. And how was she supposed to explain now that they had been recovered alive 70 years later?

"Bucky and I got lost and couldn't find our way back," Liv lied. "Some nice folks took us in as we recovered."

Peggy cocked her head as if trying to decipher what Liv told her.

"Bucky was that Soldier you were seeing?" Peggy hedged. Liv grinned and held up her left hand for Peggy to see.

"We got married," she said. Peggy gave her a slight smile and then frowned.

"Did Nathaniel approve?" she asked. Liv looked down at the thought of her older brother. He had been so protective of her. She hadn't inquired about her family, assuming they were dead and probably forgotten about her.

"We haven't made it to Texas to see them," Liv lamented.

"Well, they will be happy to see you," Peggy reassured her, grasping Liv's hands in hers again. "The twins are running the ranch you know. Quite the pair, they are. They remind me of you."

She pointed to one of the photos on the mantel of two lean middle-aged women dressed in western wear, hands resting on belt buckles, and ropes slung over their shoulders.

Liv gasped at the sight. She had nieces who were physically twice as old as she!

"Amelia came to visit me during one of their business trips," Peggy proudly told her. "Alana didn't come since she was coordinating some type of event that had to be handled on site."

Tears welled up in Liv's eyes once more. Her family was alive.

"How is Nate?" she whispered, almost afraid to ask.

"Still kicking or so I've heard," Peggy retorted. "I haven't seen him in years but the girls tell me he is as ornery as ever." She started coughing so Liv reached for the water glass nearby.

Once the coughing fit ended, Peggy stared at Liv, confused.

"Liv. You came back!" she said. Liv smiled and nodded, hiding her sorrow at her cousin's slipping mind.

* * *

Liv sat on the park bench outside the nursing facility and contemplated the fact that her brother was still alive.

Did she dare reach out to him? Was he suffering like Peggy was? Would the twins accept her?

Someone eased onto the bench next to her. Nat was dressed in a hoodie, jeans, and running shoes with her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Liv gave her a sad smile as she twisted her wedding band.

She wasn't surprised to see the Russian spy. Bucky had noticed Nat tailing them the other day. She assumed Fury wanted to keep tabs on two super soldiers who were still learning modern day customs.

"I don't know what I was expecting to find," Liv finally said after they sat there in silence for several minutes.

"Are you glad you saw her?" Nat asked. Again, Liv wasn't surprised that Nat knew who she was seeing and why she was here.

"Yes," Liv replied. "I never thought I'd get to see her again."

"But?" Nat prodded.

"She told me my brother is still alive. I have twin nieces. I'm not sure if I should go to Texas and see them or just let them continue to believe I'm missing in action or dead," Liv said.

Nat sympathetically nodded.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Liv replied. "Part of me desperately wants to see them but part of me doesn't want to disrupt their lives as they know it. I'm the same person from 70 years ago, literally. I've missed so much …"

Liv glanced at Nat.

"What would you do?" she asked.

The redhead gave her a half-smile but didn't answer.

* * *

"I can fly you to Texas whenever you want," Tony told Liv. Nat had mentioned that Tony could help get Liv connected with her family if she wanted to see them, so she had gone straight to Stark Tower after leaving the nursing facility. "Pepper will probably go with us. Her and Lana have been friends for years."

Liv couldn't hide her surprise.

"Pepper knows my nieces?" she asked.

"Sure," Tony responded, as if it was the stupidest question he'd ever heard. "She met Lana at some fundraiser. When Lia and Lana come to town, the three of them always get together."

"I usually try to be busy. They are a pair of shrewd broads," Tony flippantly added.

Liv glared at him and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Owww!" he said, rubbing it.

"That's my family you're talking about," Liv growled, not really mad at him.

"Obviously. They act just like you," Tony muttered.

At that comment, Liv smirked. If they left that type of impression on an egomaniac billionaire like Tony, she had to meet the twins.

She only hoped Nate would be lucid enough to recognize her. Seeing Peggy had been a balm to her soul; but at the same time, a small part of her had wished she hadn't known Peggy was alive. The vibrancy and vitality that had been the woman who was like a sister to her was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Liv was in the living room watching an old black and white spaghetti Western on TV when Steve returned home from visiting Peggy. They had agreed Liv go first since she was family.

She had cautioned him that Peggy's mind was fading. Privately Liv told Bucky that she wasn't sure it was a good idea that Steve even go but Bucky insisted Steve needed closure.

"How did it go?" Liv asked, pressing the mute button and turning to face him.

Steve didn't say a word. Instead he hung up his leather jacket and made a beeline for his bedroom. Concerned, Liv shut off the TV and followed.

Steve sat on the edge of his bed, facing the window, his back to Liv, his head in his hands. Her heart broke for him, knowing he was mourning that he and Peggy never got to share a life together.

Liv tentatively placed her hand on his back.

"Who do you need right now? Me or Bucky?" she softly asked. Steve didn't answer, which signaled he wanted Bucky.

Liv leaned down and gently kissed the back of Steve's neck.

"I'll get him for you, sweetheart," she said.

She left the room and quickly dialed Bucky on her cell phone. He had gone out on a run with their friend Sam Wilson when Steve had left to see Peggy.

* * *

"Hey," Bucky said, entering Steve's bedroom 10 minutes later, shutting the door behind him.

Liv sat down on the floor in the hallway, leaning against the wall beside the door, wanting to be there in case they needed her.

Steve was still sitting in the same spot when Bucky sat down next to him and slid an arm around him.

"C'mere," Bucky said, practically pulling Steve into his lap.

"Talk to me, Stevie," Bucky encouraged, carding his prosthetic hand through Steve's hair.

Steve tried to speak but couldn't, the pain of losing out on so many years overwhelming him.

And for the first time since they had been pulled from the ice, he began to cry.

Bucky held his friend tight as Steve sobbed.

* * *

"Do you want me to stay?" Bucky asked Steve who was still cradled in Bucky's lap, his tears subsided, his forehead against Bucky's neck. The sun was setting and there were shadows forming in the room.

"You don't have to do that," Steve hoarsely said, his voice somewhat muffled.

"Yes I do. I'm here for you, 'til the end of the line, pal," Bucky softly replied.

Steve lifted his head to look into Bucky's eyes. Without a second thought, their lips met.

* * *

Liv heard the bed creak. She smiled to herself, knowing that Steve would be alright, and stood to her feet.

They had an unspoken agreement between themselves that they shared everything, including each other. She occasionally spent the night in Steve's bedroom but Bucky hadn't been with Steve since before the war.

Liv went to her bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

Liv was in the kitchen making breakfast the next morning when Steve and Bucky appeared barefoot in jeans and T-shirts.

"You boys sleep well?" she asked as she dished up scrambled eggs for everyone. Steve's ears reddened and Bucky grinned.

"Sure did," Bucky said, kissing his wife on the cheek before accepting his plate.

"You doing okay?" Liv softly asked as she handed Steve his plate. He nodded.

"Thank you," he replied, meeting her eyes, and she smiled at him.

* * *

The three of them lounged on the apartment roof in lawn chairs that night, looking over the city, cradling bottles of beer and reminiscing about life before the war. After a while, a peaceful quiet settled over them, the only noise being the sounds below.

Bucky turned his head toward Steve.

"You should go talk to Sam," Bucky said.

Steve sighed and looked down at his lap. Sam had extended that very invitation weeks ago, saying he was available to talk to any of them when they were ready.

SHIELD had advised Bucky to see someone when he was released from the hospital given he had lost his arm. He chose Sam after a chance encounter during a walk around D.C.

Liv had declined to talk to anyone; she had Nat, who she felt was good enough of a listening ear.

That left Steve as the only one who hadn't spilled his emotions to someone outside their apartment.

Liv reached out and squeezed Steve's hand.

"You know we love you," she said.

He gave her a half-smile and squeezed her hand back.

"I will go see him tomorrow," Steve relented.

* * *

"You can do whatever you want to do. What makes you happy?" Sam asked Steve as they stood in the gathering room at the vet center.

Steve shrugged.

He had Bucky and Liv but the void left by losing Peggy still remained. Would he ever find anything to fill that emptiness inside?

"Take an art class, train for a marathon, join a book club," Sam rattled off as he stared at Steve. "By giving of yourself here and now, the less you'll think about the past."

Steve glanced at him.

"Does it ever get easier?" he asked.

It was Sam's turn to shrug.

"It gets easier to cope with," he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky squeezed Liv's hand and smiled at her. She tried to smile back but her stomach was in knots.

"They will love you," he reassured her. "Just like I do, like we all do."

Liv leaned her head against the seat and sighed. Glancing out the window of Tony's private jet, she watched as they descended.

The wide open spaces of the Texas panhandle were still the same even after 70 years. _Well minus all the wind turbines, that is_ , she thought, eyeing them in the distance.

So many things had been running through her mind since Pepper had announced they were going to visit the ranch for the weekend. Pepper had talked Tony into taking a short excursion to the West and proceeded to call Lana to arrange it before he could change his mind.

The twins were thrilled to host their friend and her billionaire playboy along with another unidentified couple; Pepper had deliberately omitted the fact she and Tony would be bringing their Aunt Liv and Uncle Bucky, instead simply telling them she was whisking away a newlywed couple from the bright lights of the big city for the weekend as their wedding gift.

Liv wondered how her twin nieces would react at the sight of their undead aunt. Would they accept her as an aunt even though she was physically half their age? Would they understand that she would have reached out to them sooner if she had known?

She also wondered how her brother was doing. Did he even remember her?

They had barely landed when Tony appeared in front of her and Bucky.

"Why don't you sit here for a minute while Pepper and I get reacquainted with the Twisted Sisters? Then I will signal to RoboCop here when you can make your grand entrance," he instructed, having noticed Liv was on the verge of hyperventilating.

Bucky glared at him but gave him a terse nod. Pepper pushed Tony aside, rolling her eyes, and kneeled in front of Liv and rested her hands on Liv's knees.

"Don't worry! They will be overjoyed to see you because they have always looked up to you even though they had never met you," she said.

* * *

Lana and Lia Yardley exchanged hugs with Pepper and firm handshakes with Tony when they met them halfway between the main house and the pasture that served as the runway.

"Where's this newlywed couple you were bringing with you?" Lana asked Pepper as she grabbed her overnight bag. Tony turned and subtly signaled toward the plane.

Bucky appeared in the jet's doorway, eliciting a gasp from Lia. Lana's jaw dropped.

Both instantly recognized him as they had grown up hearing all about their aunt's valiant service overseas as the only female Howling Commando. They had memorized the names and faces of all the Howling Commandos and had even met Tim "Dum Dum" Dugan and and Jim Morita once while in college. Dugan and Morita had gladly spent an afternoon with them, sharing story after story about their aunt's competitive spirit while at war and her heroic feat of saving Bucky Barnes from falling from a speeding train.

"We had heard rumors Captain America was alive, but we never imagined Sergeant Barnes would be found, too!" Lana breathed.

Bucky exited the plane and then turned to assist Liv disembark and grab their luggage.

Lana was so shocked, she was temporarily rendered speechless. Lia covered her mouth, tears welling in her eyes.

"Aunt Liv?" Lana finally whispered, whirling around to face Pepper.

"Our aunt is alive?!"

* * *

Liv clutched Bucky's hand with both of hers as they neared the group, tears already half-blinding her. Her nieces looked exactly like Peggy's picture—they were carbon copies of her brother.

Lana grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her along toward the couple. She wasn't going to let them stand there like a bunch of ninnies.

Tony and Pepper stayed rooted where they were to allow them space for the monumental reunion.

Bucky released his hold on his and Liv's luggage, dropping it onto the ground, so he could greet the approaching women. He could tell by their faces that they knew exactly who he was and who Liv was.

"You must be Lana," Bucky said, turning on the charm and sticking out his free hand to her. Lana nodded and shook his hand.

"So that makes you Lia," he said, looking at Lia, who gave him a watery smile.

"I know you must have a bunch of questions, and we'll answer them all as best we can, but give Liv a moment to soak this in, will ya?" Bucky tenderly asked, looking down at his wife.

Liv stared at Lia and Lana for a long second before letting go of Bucky's hand. She stepped forward, wrapping one arm around each woman and crushing them to her in a group hug.

"I'm so happy to meet you," she cried. They clung to her tightly, weeping along with her.

Bucky watched with a glisten in his own eyes. He had yet to determine if his own family was alive and whether to reach out to them. Steve had always been more of a brother to him more so than his three younger siblings, but watching Lia and Lana's reactions made him curious if his family had mourned him or even missed him.

Pepper happily leaned into Tony, who was puffed up like a peacock, proud that he'd been the one to make the reunion happen. It was bound to score him points with the Yardley sisters, who up to now had only tolerated him for Pepper's sake.


End file.
